A different Equestria chapter 1
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Twilight wakes up from a nice slumber and preparing food for Spike and her but she was greeted by Princess Celestia.


**Hello readers**

 **Today I will be posting a new fanfiction and this will be about the Cartoon series: My Little Pony (P.S. I am a brony so all the haters well I don't care. With that being said enjoy)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: getting all of the ponies**_

As the morning sun shines at Princess Twilight's castle, Twilight is up making breakfast for Spike and her

 ***Yawn* "good morning Twilight"** said the sleepy dragon

" **Oh! Good morning Spike"** said Twilight while cutting an apple into multiple pieces using her magic.

Spike was heading downstairs still sleepy went to the kitchen to help out

" **Oh you don't need to help me Spike"** insisted the alicorn

" **Huh? Why?"**

" **Because you partied so mush at Pinky's house last night. Surely you're still tired from all of that. Now take a seat and I'll prepare food for you and me"** She said giving a pleasant smile.

" **Well if you say so"** said Spike while shrugging his shoulders and headed to the table

A few minutes later…

 ***BURP* "Jeez Spike at least show some manners"** complained the pony

" **Alright excuse me"** sarcastically said the dragon

" **I actually have nothing to do today… It's so weird not having anything to do"**

" **Maybe because your always busy of plenty of things that's why you find it weird"** said the dragon

" **Hmm… True"** Twilight agreed

As their conversation ends there was a knock on the door Twilight stood up and went to answer it leaving a few unfinished foods on her plate.

She opened the door and she was in shock of whom she saw

" **Ah Twilight just the pony for the job"**

The alicorn stood there with plenty of pride and her chest up. She had very colorful hair it was swinging majestically through the wind

" **P-P-Princess Celestia! What are you doing here very early in the morning?"**

" **I need you to do something"** pleaded the Princess

" **Sure just what I need also besides I don't have anything to do as well so I'm very free to help you Princess. What do you want help with"**

" **I need you to get all of your friends"**

" **Sure I go get them immediately but first do you want to eat something?"** asked Twilight

" **Sure. Thank you"**

Twilight escorted the Princess to the dining room and offered a few apples but she found out that the plate containing all of the foods plate was empty. Confused she looked at Spike with a suspicious look. Spike looked back at her with a few crumbs in his mouth and smiled back.

" **Uh. Sorry I'll go make some food for you now"**

After Twilight made food for the Princess she went outside the house in search for all of her friends

" **Alright I'll get Rarity and Pinky first"**

Twilight made a rush to Sugarcube Corner and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake outside just preparing to open the cake shop.

" **Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Cake good morning is Pinky Pie here"** asked Twilight

" **Oh well Pinky Pie is still asleep after that party"** said Mr. Cake

" **Oh. Well can you wake her up a soon as possible and tell her to come to my castle it's urgent"** demanded the purple pony

" **Alright sweetie we'll wake her up as soon as possible"** said Mrs. Cake

" **Ok. Thank you"** said Twilight as she took her leave

" **Alright now for Rarity"**

Twilight ran to Rarity's house and knocked

 ***Knock* *knock* *knock* "Rarity are you awake?"**

The door opened and Twilight and saw Rarity still drowsy

 ***Yawn* "Darling what's the major rush almost all of Ponyville are still asleep"**

" **Sorry for waking you up Rarity but it's very urgent."**

" **Well then what is it?"** asked the unicorn

" **Princess Celestia is actually in my castle right now and she's telling me to tell you to come to my castle. She also said it's urgent."**

Rarity's eyes suddenly widen and her personality changes from drowsy to excited

" **Well what are we waiting for? Let's go let's go!"**

" **Not now I haven't told Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack"** said the busy Twilight

" **Well let me help you then. I'll go get Applejack"** said Rarity

" **Sure thanks"** said Twilight

" **Oh no need to thank me darling. After all what are friends for?"**

Rarity took her leave and ran to the direction of the Sweetapple Acres

" **Alright all I need to worry about are Fluttershy and Rainbow"**

Twilight opened her wings and flew towards Fluttershy's cottage

A few minutes later…

Twilight arrived at Fluttershy's cottage and knocked at the door and Fluttershy answered it

" **Oh good morning Twilight. It's really a peaceful morning isn't it?"** said Fluttershy

" **Yes yes yes I know but not is not the time to think about the weather. Princess Celestia is in my castle right now and told me to tell you that you need to come there. It's urgent"**

" **Oh ok and Twilight where are you going?"** asked the confused Fluttershy looking at Twilight who seem to be going in the wrong direction.

" **I have to get Rainbow because she is needed also"** Twilight replied

" **Oh well then let me help you"** offered Fluttershy

" **Thanks Fluttershy"**

The alicorn and the pegasi flew towards Cloudsdale and soon reached the house of Rainbow Dash

 ***knock* *knock* *knock* "Rainbow Dash can you answer the door!"** Twilight said as she was knocking on the door with her hoof repeatedly

While Twilight was knocking on the door repeatedly Fluttershy flew on the window to take a peek inside the house and saw that Rainbow Dash was peacefully sleeping. Fluttershy knocked on the window a few times and woke Rainbow up. Rainbow Dash opened the windows.

" **Ugh Fluttershy can you be more quiet"** Rainbow complained

" **Oh sorry"** said Fluttershy shrinking her voice

" **Nevermind. What are you doing here?"** asked Rainbow

" **The door"** Fluttershy said

" **The door?"** Rainbow Dash listened very carefully and heard there was knocking in her door. She flew to the door as fast as she can and answered it.

" **Finally you answered**!" sighed Twilight in relief but also quite upset

" **Eh. Hehehe sorry for making you wait"** said Rainbow as she was scratching the back of her mane

Twilight just gave Rainbow Dash a very upsetting stare. Rainbow just smiled nervously and saw Fluttershy floating down just behind Twilight and without Twilight not noticing it.

" **Anyways it doesn't matter anymore"** she said this as she was shaking her head back and forth forgetting all of the thing s she could say at Rainbow

" **Soo… What do you want?"** asked Rainbow

" **Ugh…"** Twilight gave a very long and upsetting sigh. Twilight breathe deeply and said

" **Princess Celestia in in my castle and she told me to tell you that you need to go to the castle at once because its urgent."** Twilight exhaled the remaining amount of air she had left.

" **Oh. Well then what are we waiting for lets go then!"** said Rainbow Dash as she rushed outside

Rainbow Dash zoomed across Cloudsdale and dived and Twilight and Fluttershy followed. Fluttershy and Twilight were running with their legs with the exception of Rainbow Dash because she preferred flying than running. Soon Pinky Pie joined up with the three ponies.

" **mfff mmmff mmmff mfffing!"** Pinky Pie said with a piece of cake still stuck in her mouth

" **WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"** asked the blue pegasi

Pinky Pie swallowed the cake in her mouth like it was nothing

" **I said! WHY ARE WE RUNNING?"** But in an understandable statement

" **Twilight said that Princess Celestia needs us and it's urgent."** Rainbow replied

Soon the four ponies have arrived at the castle. They opened the door and was greeted by Applejack and Rarity waiting for them in the gigantic hallway

" **I heard what Rarity said c'mon the Princess is waiting for us"** said the pony with a countryside accent.

The six ponies walked inside the meeting room. There Princess Celestia was waiting for them as the six ponies prepare for the worst.

* * *

 **That's it for now readers I hope you enjoyed it I will be making a part 2 as soon as possible and peace out!**


End file.
